The Minor Shenanigans
by Yamamoto Orikawa
Summary: Crazy things have been going up and down in the world and the Underworld. Gregor hasn't been in the Underlands in,possibly, more then three years! Does Luxa remember him? Does Gregor remember Luxa? Read and Review! I promise it's better then my last one.


Underland Chronicles

Yamamoto Orikawa

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters I might make.

I am 13 years of age. I will make errors, please correct them in your reviews please.

Chapter One

Gregor slowly walked on the cracked sidewalk, towards the gloomy, small apartment he called "home". Gregor had been feeling down ever since he last left Regalia. _How long has it been? Two? No… three years, was it? _He pondered. He had a large ache in his heart that felt missing. That other piece belonged to someone else… But who was it? It was someone in the Underland for sure…

Luxa sighed. _Why am I feeling this way?_ Pondered Luxa, _I guess I'm stressed from being the Queen… No… I miss someone… Who was it? Why do I feel this way about him?_ _When did I last--_

Before Luxa could finish her thoughts, the door suddenly burst outward and a messenger flew in. Getting on his feet and dusting himself, the messenger said, "My Queen. We have a situation."

"And the Army can't handle it?" Asked a dazed Luxa.

"It's not that kind of situation…" said the messenger.

"Alright, let's go."

"Gregor! You're finally home!"

"Eh?? Who said that?" said Gregor in a rather loud voice.

From behind him, a hand lunged out and whipped him around.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Gregor.

"You haven't been practicing your echolocation!" said Liz.

"Liz! You scared the crap out of me!" exclaimed Gregor. "Besides, what's the point? We'll never go down there again… You heard mom! She said '_**YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER GO BACK DOWN TO THE UNDERLAND JUST SO YOU CAN RISK YOUR LIFE AGAIN!**_'"

"Since when has mom stopped you?" inquired Liz.

"When she pounded it into me in my room…" said Gregor, shivering at the memory.

"Will you kids keep it down?"

"Dad!!" both Gregor and Liz chorused, as they ran to hug him.

"Hey! How was school?" asked Dad

"Same old, same old!" said Gregor, beaming at his father.

_I'm so happy he's well again… I thought sending him to the tropics was a bad idea… But there's so much fresh air and sun there, he's gotten back on his feet again. Man, I wish I could go to the tropics…_ Thought Gregor.

"Hey, how about we go get some ice cream?" said Dad.

"Sure! Let me go get Boots…" said Gregor.

Instantly Liz turned away and Gregor fell to the ground, making loud sobbing noises.

A comforting hand patted Gregor's shoulders as he sobbed and shook uncontrollably.

"It's okay Gregor. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault…" whispered Dad.

Gregor shook and cried while Liz and Dad tried to comfort him.

Meanwhile in the Underland…

"**WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU'RE **_**OUTTA**_** SHRIMP?!" **screamed an outraged Ripred.

"Sir, we're very sorry, but we're out of shrimp! We are telling you the truth!" said an annoyed chef who looked like he wanted to kill the oversized, fat rat.

"What is the meaning of this?!" roared Luxa.

"Luxa! Bring this guy to the cells! He's telling me the kingdom's out of shrimp!" yelled Ripred.

Luxa glared at the messenger as he nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

"Ripred, go to your quarters, we need not your angry out bursts in Regalia." said Luxa in a dangerously low voice.

"Yeah? Who's going to make me, _princess_?" spat Ripred.

Ripred's tail turned to slap Luxa, but it was stopped by Luxa's small, delicate hands.

"Ripred, I swear, you have served Regalia well, but if you think you are the top ranked person in this kingdom, I have no problem killing you." Luxa whispered in a scary voice.

"Oh? Then **kill** me. Try it! I dare you." Ripred said in the same tone.

Will Luxa ever remember Gregor?

Will Gregor ever remember Luxa?

Why did everyone get sad over the word "Boots"?

Will Luxa and Ripred stop fighting over shrimp?!

Find out! On Chapter TWO!

I'm busy at the moment, so chapter two will come later.


End file.
